The New Avenger
by AvengersStarTrekDW90
Summary: Percy is tracked down by SHIELD and joins the Avengers. This story is finished.


I am definitely not in a good mood. I have a ton of homework to catch up on during the summer holidays and I can't go to Camp because of my ex-girlfriend's cocky new boyfriend, Sam. You're probably all wondering what happened. I found them cheating on me and Sam had turned the whole camp on me. I stay at home now and my mum is om vacation with Paul. I'm just chilling' out on the sofa with Coke and popcorn watching TV.

There was a knock my door and my dad stands there in classic tropical shirt and Bermuda shorts.

"Hi, Dad. Why are you here," The gods, Nico and Thalia were the only ones I allowed to see me from my demigod life.

" My boy, do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D?" he says.

"Nope" I reply.

"They are a secret government agency and keep tabs on criminals. Their elite group is the Avengers. The gods don't trust them as they also have an Asgardian. A war is brewing my boy. They will come for you so don't tell them anything about us. Thor will know but he is sworn by his father to not tell. Stay safe, son" He says and then disappears in a breeze.

Sighing, great, it's just great, a year after the Giant War I have government officials poking around my private business. Can I not enjoy a perfectly normal life? Guess not.

_Hawkeye/Clint POV_

The team was called for a meeting with Fury at 8. He showed us some files of a teenager called Perseus Jackson who made stuff explode a few years ago.

"I want to meet this kid, he sounds cool," Tony exclaims and I roll my eyes.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, you shall go to his mother's apartment and talk to him or his mother. Bring him in unharmed." Fury leaves the room.

Me and Nat take a motorbike to the apartment and walk up the stairs. I knock on the door.

A black-haired teen answers it. He has sea green eyes, tall and muscular. His eyes hold a lot in them, and I don't see a criminal.

"Hello, Perseus, I am Agent Barton or Clint AKA Hawkeye and our director wishes for you to come and answer some questions and then you'll be back before you know it." He yawns.

"First thing, I prefer Percy. I mean what kind of name is Perseus. Why do you want me for questions?" he says leaning on the doorframe fiddling with a ballpoint pen.

"I am Agent Romanoff. Natasha or Black Widow. Our director means no harm. If you come peacefully would be preferable but force is an option." He seems undeterred.

"Let me think about it. How about no?" he immediately shuts the door and somersaults down the stairs.

My eyes widen in surprise. Shrugging I start shooting blunt arrows not wanting to hurt the kid. He draws a Celestial Bronze sword which makes my eyes widen even further. He swipes them away. Natasha's gunshots don't even seem to make a dent. Percy grins and then starts running down the street towards the park. Me and Nat thanks to our training get there faster. He makes a fist gesture, waves then disappears into a swirl of water.

I stare dumbfounded. This kid just escaped the most elite agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Through the earpiece I tell Cap meet us all at the Starks Towers in 10. Me and Nat get there via motorbike. Tony and Bruce seem to be blabbering about some invention thing while Cap and Peter Parker seem to be having lunch.

"Oh, hey, you two. You're back from the mission? Where's the kid?" Tony asks.

"For a genius, that is a dumb question." I raise my eyebrows.

"Percy escaped. He seems to be wearing armor or something. We need to chase him down pronto. Let's not tell Fury for the moment." Nat explains masking her shock.

Thor decides to show up at that exact moment.

"Percy Jackson?" Thor looks stunned.

"Yeah, you know him?" I ask .

"What is Fury doing, the kid's a hero not a goddamn criminal!" he says and literally thunders into the earpiece.

"Thor, Fury only wants answers. He`s not gonna kill him," Cap restrains the furious god.

"Bruce, can you find the kid by turning into Hulk?" Nat says.

"Um yeah," Bruce looks uneasy about it.

"You don't have anything of his?" I say quizzically but she holds up a t-shirt.

"Found something already," she smiles demonically.

_Percy POV_

I have no ideas what those people were but at least I lost them. I rush home, pack stuff and scrammed. They'll probably be back soon with reinforcements and they were pretty good.

My first camp was on a beach near my home source since if they found me I could use that. I use my tent from Thalia and go to sleep. In my dreams, Athena and Hephaestus find me.

"Perseus, we are to help you while you are away. It is vital that you stay hidden from the public so out in public, wear this hoodie it has an enchanted hood so you cannot see their face. Stay safe, young hero." She disappears in a flurry of owls.

" I'm here to give you this sword, Riptide is useless to anything except demigods and monsters. I made this sword which is the same length to Riptide but made of various metals so it can harm literally anything. Goodbye, young hero. He disappears in a flame and I stay confused of what said but tuck Riptide and the hoodie away and put on the belt with the sword sheath.

I awake to a disturbance in the sand nearby and I leap outside, with Storm Bringer my new sword to see a lone hellhound. I easily dodged its teeth and claws and slashed at a paw then stabbed it. Wiping away blood, I hear footsteps approach.

Turning, I see the two agents that came for me yesterday, a guy in a red and yellow armor suit, a guy dressed in the colors of America which looked pretty weird, a guy wearing spider theme clothes (Annabeth would hate him), a guy wearing glasses and another guy wearing some kinda cape and holding a hammer.

"Well, Clint, brought the whole team now?" I spat as they surrounded me with only the water behind me.

"Look, Percy we don't want to harm you. We can't really harm you because we have no weapons." He answers.

"Oh yeah because the hammer, shield and daggers totally aren't weapons." I answer sarcastically.

They all look reluctant but each draw weapons. Clint with a bow and arrows, Natasha with guns, American Blondie with a shield, Cape guy or Thor to my guess with a hammer, Iron suit guy with lasers and the glasses backs off.

They all start shooting or bashing me. I let Blondie and Thor bash together then expand my own shield bash Blondie on head, drench Iron suit, letting an arrow rebound to Clint who falls , Nat and I engage hand-to-hand combat and no offence to Annabeth but she would beat Annabeth, Thor keeps wielding lightning but I'm used to it because of Pinecone face. I lash out at Natasha who falls back with her sprained wrist while I let the waves take Thor leaving him winded and then I feel a substance wrap around me and I fall to my knees.

"Sos, Percy," Spider guy says apologetically and hits me with America's shield. I pass out.

**-This is just a stupid line break-**

I wake up in a bright room, chained to a chair. In front of me, a dude with an eyepatch sits there then on his right, Clint, Natasha and America and then on the left Glasses, Thor , Iron suit and Spider.

"I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I want you to answer some questions Percy," Eyepatch says.

"What is all of your names?" I try to look relaxed in my handcuffs.

Glasses says, "Bruce Banners or Hulk."

Thor says, "Thor Odinson, Asgardian God of Thunder.

Iron suit looks incredulous asks, "You don't know me? Tony Stark or Iron Man, billionaire and genius . Ring a bell?"

"Nope, except my ex-girlfriend loved your tower." I smirk.

"Peter Parker or Spiderman," Spider looks pretty cool.

"You know me, Clint or Hawkeye." Clint fidgets with his bow.

"Black Widow or Natasha," Nat says.

America or Blondie said, "Captain America or Steve Rogers."

"Now answer our questions, are you a demigod?" Fury asks.

"Woah, that's a secret." I answer shocked these mortals know about demigods.

"It doesn't matter I am a son of Nemesis and Clint is a son of Apollo," Fury spreads his hands.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus," I answer. Fury reminds me of another son of Nemesis.

As if reading my mind, Fury says, "Ethan made bad mistakes with his choice, I choose to get rid of evil from my eye for an eye deal."

"We want you to join the Avengers," Steve interrupts.

"What, I have my own stuff you know, school homework, swim team and my mom." I reply defensively.

I ended up telling them everything about me from my first quest to the betrayal. They look pretty amazed.

"Percy, people cannot know about you being in the Avengers. Your family can be notified that you have been enrolled at Starks Industries but that is it. Take him to Stark Towers and get him settled. Let me know about everything next week," Fury leaves the room.

"C'mon kid, we gotta go before dark," Stark says.

"I am not a kid. I am 18," I mutter.

Nat walks up to me and fixes on earpieces, " Don't mind him, he's just childish and this stuff is so you can contact us.".

"Um, Cap, can I go and get my stuff?" I ask.

"Sure, go with Clint," he replies.

Me and Clint head off into the opposite direction as I pick through my way. Clint follows looking pretty bemused. I spot a girl wearing Hunter stuff and I inwardly grin. Thalia.

"Hey, Pinecone Face. What ya doing here?" I say and Clint hangs back awkwardly.

"Kelp Head! I was looking for you, Chiron would like to see you back at Camp, " she smiles but I freeze.

"Sos, Thalia but I can't go. Say sorry to Chiron for me, Thals. Uh, see you around!" I run into our apartment with Clint and find my bag with stuff in it. I toss in some ambrosia and nectar then head out.

My room is pretty cool and Tony's AI Jarvis notifies me of anything. I go to the bathroom and have a shower. Using the mist, I make an IM and call Thalia.

"Kelp Head! Where are you?" she looks happy to see me.

"Sorry, Thalia, can't tell. Say hi to Chiron and Nico for me," I disconnect and crash on the bed.

I wake up heaving no dreams which is heaven for a demigod and ask Jarvis what the time is.

"9:15,Sir, Mr Stark, Steve, Bruce, Peter are still in the breakfast room, Thor is at Asgard and Natasha and Clint are in the gym." Jarvis answered in his perfected English accent.

I decide to head off to the gym to work up an appetite and take the elevator down. I entered the room to see Clint and Nat in a hand-to-hand combat duel. I decide to mentally note on their capabilities as Annabeth says know your partners in battle well. Clint is a really good marksman and archer and way better than Thalia. He uses a staff, dagger and an assassin's blade too. He's also a good acrobat and martial artist but relies mostly on his bow. Nat uses guns, daggers and a shock bracelets. She is literally a master at acrobatics and martial arts. I definitely wouldn't have survived them without my armor, sword or water. They see me and stop.

"Why are you here, Percy?" Clint wipes his brow.

"To work up an appetite, I'm not hungry. Can we do a duel?" I know you probably think I'm crazy going against the Avengers but I'll be fine, I think.

"Ok? I'll go easy on you, I don't want to hurt you," Nat takes out her guns and stands ready.

I bring out Storm Bringer and gave her a dismissive, "Whatever I'll be fine."

Nat raises her eyebrows. She shoots and she would've killed me if I didn't have the armor on. I slash them away and charge towards her and she quickly swaps guns for daggers and I keep her at sword length. I dodged and rolled away from her slashes and hooked a leg out causing her to trip but she twisted it and put her dagger at my throat.

"Yield." I gasped. I was shocked at how quickly she moves.

"You're pretty darn good for an 18 year old." She looks impressed and puts out a hand to help me up.

Clint was joined with Tony, Steve, Bruce and Peter and they looked like their eyes would fall out of their sockets.

"Jeez, Perce, you're good," Clint says grinning.

"First time I saw Nat against someone she could lose," Stark snorted.

"Say that again and you'll be in coma for the next month," Nat threatens.

"You remind a lot of Thalia, my cuz. Clint met her didn't you?" I told her.

"I'd want to meet her she sounds cool," Nat nods.

I trained with all of them so I could be a bit more efficient and Nat taught me some martial arts and dagger work. Clint gave up teaching me archery in frustration and focused on teaching me a few languages which I of course failed. He decided teaching me how to use Storm Bringer in an assassin way. Bruce helped me work out in the gym a bit while Tony taught me a few stuff in the lab like using the 3D scanners and stuff. Cap taught me a few sweet moves with my shield.

I met the other Avengers through missions which I mostly did with Nat or Clint. I got a vacation to Wakanda but only to get training in moving with my roman/Greek style armor which was flexible like Black Panther's.

"I like this kid," Black Panther grins, "Just my style."

"I know," Tony said as he came to pick me up.

Most of the time I met other Avengers were for training as such like Strange who saved me and Clint from being electrocuted to death. He taught me a basic magic shield to protect myself and others. In all the Avengers, my best friend was probably Clint. I met Laura and his kids. Laura absolutely adores me which is a bit uncomfortable. Clint and Nat are a better battle pair though I'm more solo.

One day, I went up to the rooftop and called Blackjack. We soared above the skyline. But to my surprise, people start pointing and taking pictures. I pull Blackjack into a tight nosedive. We crash land in Central Park in front of some teenagers.

"Percy?" a way too familiar voice asks.

"Well, who's this? My apparent friends?" I glare at Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo.

"Let us explain, Perce," Jace puts a hand on my shoulder.

I shake it away and Blackjack says _Where to Boss?_ _Starks Towers would be great_. We soar along and I pull up the hoodie Athena gifted me with. As I storm in, everyone looks surprised as I walk into my room.

_Black Widow/ Natasha POV_

We all stare at where our adopted brother goes. Yes, adopted his parents died in a car crash 8 months ago so we adopted him as siblings.

"Should we go and.." Bruce looks concerned

"Leave him be, we'll ask later. We have a meeting with Fury anyways." I engage in a conversation of which is better guns or arrows with Clint.

1 hour later we finished the meeting and we're walking back to Starks Tower. We all have either caps, hats or hoods on so we don't look too noticeable. That's when a boy in a shadow knocks into Steve and he catches the boy who nearly falls over.

"Nico?" Percy asks and then disappears into mist.

I suspect they do some weird traveling thing but when we reach the tower Jarvis reports, "Mr Jackson has already entered with a person and are in Mr Jackson's room."

"Uh, guys I think we have other problems," Parker points outside to where monsters were milling and scaring the people.

"Someone get Percy the rest of us suit up," Cap orders.

"I'll go," Clint volunteers since he is the closest to Percy.

_Hawkeye/Clint POV_

I reach the spare room and enter to see the boy and Percy talking swiftly in hushed tones but when they see me, the boy disappears into a shadow.

"Percy, do you want to explain why you were missing this morning and the boy?" I sit down on the bed.

"I went on a ride with my pegasus, met some betrayers. The boy was my other cousin Nico, son of Hades, he was telling me something." He rubbed his face anxiously.

"I'm sorry, bro but there's these monsters outside and mortals can see it." I tell him.

" What, oh gods, the Mist is failing, get Steve and Tony to evacuate the area while me, Parker, you and Nat fight them off. Meet me on the roof, ASAP" He strides off, pulling on his hoodie, breastplate and sword.

I find Nat and the rest of the team tell them short story then we all head off. Me and Nat get up on the roof puzzled to see Percy with pegasi.

"What?" Nat literally screams.

"Pegasi. Get on one, they'll take you down and have this." Percy hands me a quiver with arrows and Nat some bullets in a holder and daggers.

"They're the same material as my sword. Kills anything. Use this stuff. Arrows and bullets replenish. Made by Hephaestus himself now let's get out of here." He says in one breath then jumps on a black one then swoops off.

The pegasi seem to want to get out of there since they're off as soon as our feet touch the tarmac. Percy stays on his and moves around. Me and Nat kill monsters pretty quick until a giant punches Nat making her fly into a building. I run to her while Tony lasers the giant. I tug Nat out of there and then a S.H.I.E.L.D medic takes her.

Percy seemed to be having a conversation with Thalia again who had 30 other girls with her who shot miraculously at monsters in their area.

_Percy POV _

"Pinecone face, what are you doing here?" I ducked and hacked a cyclops.

"Helping, campers should be arriving soon," she calls back and electrocutes a empousai.

"They'll find the Avengers and me," I mutter as I tell everyone via com link, "Get in Starks Tower, demigods coming and will deal with it. Pls just get in there. I'll explain later."

"You sure, Perce?" Cap

"There's loads" Stark

"Yeah," Me

They all retreat into the building and the Agents clear out as a Delphi Strawberry service van drives around and about 20 demigods pile out. It's only the winter so not many people at Camp. Annabeth, Piper , Jason, Leo look confused but see me. I tighten my hoodie.

"I swear I just saw Iron Man flying about," Leo says.

"And Black Widow," Piper agrees.

"Isn't that Percy?" a camper murmurs.

"You can come out and help. The secret is out" Me

"Ok I hope they don't realize I'm a demigod" Clint

Annabeth stares at me while I hack through the monsters. In an hour, the monsters were all killed. The demigods and the Avengers stand on either side (The 6 plus Strange, Peter, T'Challa, Shuri).

"Well, my boy?" Chiron asks.

"Hi, Chiron." I greet my old mentor.

"We want an explanation," Annabeth says.

" You want an explanation? Don't think you need one since you all hate me now. Where's your boyfriend, huh?" I said icily.

" I didn't mean it!" Annabeth apologizes.

"It's too late. I have a new family now," I turned to the Avengers. Nat had rejoined them with a broken arm but otherwise ok.

"The thing is Percy, you cannot stay with these people," Chiron trotted forward.

"Chiron, they're my family and I am definitely not going to Camp." I replied sarcastically.

"The gods ordered that you stay at Camp. They don't trust the Avengers and there is also a war approaching. You are needed to train campers." Chiron informed me.

I glare, "I am not fighting another war for the gods as a pawn. I am a warrior and join when needed. I do not follow orders."

Nat takes out her guns and Clint his bow. T'Challa extends his claws while Shuri wields a his newly improved lasers. Strange his weird yellow magic.

"You can't hurt us," Clarisse scoffs, "Mortal weapons won't kill us."

Nat replies just as sarcastically, "These are weapons made partially of your metals."

The demigods also draw weapons but then realize theirs can't hurt mortals and they don't know Clint is a demigod and I doubt Chiron would join the crossfire. The Avengers would beat them anyways with all our experience.

"Percy, please just follow the rules for Hades' sake." Annabeth pleads drawing her pocket knife. Trust Wise Girl to be prepared.

As soon as Annabeth has her pocketknife, Clint shoots with deadly accuracy, knocking the pocketknife out of reach. The Apollo campers whistle with appreciation.

"I am not following any rules," I gave them a wolf stare.

"STAND DOWN, DEMIGODS. YOU CANNOT BEAT US. I REPEAT, STAND DOWN," Tony uses his speakers and Leo looks impressed.

Chiron orders, "Demigods, stand down. Avengers, we only wish for our leader and we will leave in peace."

Cap returns, "I am sorry but Percy is our adopted brother. He doesn't want to go and we respect that reason."

Clint shoots multiple blunt arrows while Nat shoots bullets at the feet. T'Challa and Shuri knocked them down. I used water to encase them in a cage until we were out of sight

_Annabeth POV_

Percy had disappeared before I even managed to say anything. He could've gone anywhere but he probably went back to his new home. So me, Jason, Nico and Piper were on our way there via taxi.

"Hello," I said to the receptionist, "Can we meet Percy Jackson or Steve Rogers please?"

From what I'd heard Steve was pretty reasonable so I could manage to get something out of him.

_Captain America/Steve Rogers POV_

We were all in the TV room except Percy who was passed out in his room of tiredness and draining his powers when Jarvis reported a group of teenagers wishing to see Percy or me.

"Probably the demigods," snorted Stark.

"I'll go but I'll take Nat with me as backup. Tony stay alert. They are pretty tough and probably came prepared." I made my way to the meeting room where Jarvis had sent them.

I entered seeing Annabeth, Nico and two other people. Nat was gripping her guns so I decided they were dangerous.

_Annabeth POV_

I watched as a guy with blonde hair and wearing a t-shirt and trousers which I guessed was Captain America and a red haired woman wearing a black jumpsuit with bracelet and guns. She seemed pretty alert. She had the same look on her face as me and her black calculating eyes watched our every move. Luckily, if anything went wrong, we brought backup Leo, Clarisse and the Stolls were outside.

"I am Steve Rogers or Captain America. I came as you asked," Steve said, sitting down and the woman followed, her eyes still trained on us.

"I am Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. Now state your names and your business here. " She said.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I told them.

"You know me already, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico said and I turned surprised but he shrugs.

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus," Jason stares in interest to Steve.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper says.

"McLean? Met your father before. Nice guy," Steve says appreciatively.

"We are here because we would like Percy back." I said, this is gonna be easy.

"You cannot take our brother when you threatened him. He is asleep as well," Natasha informs us.

"Hey, Captain America, we would like our friend back quickly before it turns ugly, " Jason says with sarcasm and flips his coin to reveal his gladius.

Black Widow taps her earpiece. "Your backup is being forced back by our friend. I would advise getting out quickly," Natasha drew her guns and cocked them at us.

We slowly marched out and saw Leo, Clarisse and the Stolls desperately banging at this wall as they were blocked by golden magic. A guy in a red cloak nodded to us and the magic allowed us through. We all made our way to the park. Nico seemed unconcerned of Percy's welfare there.

"They have a lot of people on their team. I'm gonna detach them," Leo says seriously.

"Nico, did you know anything?" I question him, glaring at him.

"I went to tell him of some stuff. So what?" He retorts.

_Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff POV _

I'm glad Stephen showed up in time. He seemed pretty shocked at the demigods and we brought him up to date while going up in the elevator.

He nodded and went to watch up with Bruce and Clint on the couch while I decided to go to Percy's room. I opened the door to reveal Percy staring at his wall with a million pictures. Loads of his friends at Camp, some with his deceased mom and stepdad while there were 5 of us together from the past 3 years.

"Percy?" I ask.

"Hi, Nat. I'm just remembering how fun it was there." He tells me as he fiddles with his sword and armor.

"The meeting wasn't good. They demanded for you but got forced back by Strange who showed up." I informed him.

"Who came?"

"Annabeth, Nico, Jason and Piper. And another three as backup apparently. One of them looked like she was gonna kill you and then a really short one. Twins"

"Oh, the girl was probably Clarisse if not somehow Thalia and the short guy is Leo. He really wants to meet Stark since he is an inventor too. The twins are Connor and Travis Stoll who are masters of stealing."

"Are you going back?"

"No, I don't want to. But I don't want them to die you know?"

Laughing, we walk out as I see Clint and Strange making pep talk of magic missiles. Bruce and Stark was probably in the lab. Cap nowhere to be seen. We join Clint and Strange.

_Next day, Percy POV _

It was 3.00 AM and I decided to grab some sweets and go swimming. A whole floor was a swimming place and the walls were all windows except one. I dived in and just enjoyed being in the water. I stayed like that for 20 mins or so until I heard an elevator bell and someone step out.

I swan to the surface to see Clint standing there with an amused expression, "You know there's a meeting with Fury, Perce. And those are my sweets."

"When do I ever follow the rules, Clint?" I grinned and dove back in.

He groaned and stood waiting but I got the water to pull him in and he threatened "You're gonna pay, Jackson.

He was a pretty good swimmer and shot after me but as I got deeper he found it harder. I made waves from above, grabbed him with the water and tossed him up so he bounced along on the waves. I froze water to make a surf board and then surfed along, waving at him who glared up.

"You are so dead if you even step foot in the archery range." Hawkeye says and grabs the board and flips it.

I'm so surprised I fall in and Hawkeye tossed me out causing a painful crunch in my abdomen. The waves stop and the water splashed around disappears. I laugh at Hawkeye's outraged face and make the water snatch him in and throw him out again.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" I ask Tony's AI

"5.17AM Mr Jackson. The meeting has finished but Mr Banners would like a checkup." It replies.

I grin to Hawkeye and said, "Bye, we should really got to the beach someday." I disappear in the elevator.

I call Blackjack from the roof and we fly to Long Island. I make sure my earpieces is intact and hidden and then descended into my cabin. I grab a change of clothes and left my armour, hoodie and sword in my wardrobe for a camp shirt, shorts and another old swim team hoodie. I grab Riptide and slipped it into my pocket.

"I'm in Camp now. Pls don't talk to me during the day or it'll be suspicious." Me

"It is the day" Stark

"Whatever Stark" Me

"Bruce is not happy that you escaped his checkup and Hawkeye is fuming." Cap

"Hey, Hawkeye, I enjoyed our swim" me

" You wait until you come into the archery range Jackson" Hawkeye

"Hello" Strange

"Oh hi Stephen" Me

"What is this a commercial chat" Stark

"It is a commercial chat" Me

"Shut up" Stark

"Hey guys, why are you all chatting in the morning" Spiderman

"Where r u Peter" Me

"I dunno" Spiderman

" You guys are interrupting my beauty sleep" Black Panther

"Hey T'Challa" Me

"What.. oh hi Percy" Black Panther

"Ughhh, wth Jackson I'm trying to sleep" Nat

"Sorry tell that to everyone else" Me

I grin at how everyone keeps talking into my earpiece which is distracting but comforting. I go to the Big House for the first time in years.

"Percy. Why are you here?" Chiron asked after hugging me.

"I didn't want everyone to die, Chiron. I'd like to be left alone and allowed to leave when needed by my teammates. "

Everyone at breakfast stared at me.

I train some campers and notices that my moves have changed from fully Greek to partially Greek and assassin. I guess I didn't notice when training with Nat or someone because they all are assassins. I try to stick with Greek.

I get a briefing from Hermes everyday at 2 about stuff on Olympus and messages.

I finally get some free time in the evening to talk to the Avengers.

"Hi" Me

"Jackson" Thor

"Hey, how's it at the tower" Me

"Gloomy" Stark

"How's camp" Cap

"Horrible I guess" Me

"We had a monster attack but Clint and Nat dealt with it." Cap

"Oh, yeah I heard stuff in my ear when I was trying to talk to a god" Me

"Which god" Thor

"Hermes" Me

"Are you good friends" Thor

"In a way. Me, Hermes and Apollo hang out sometimes" Me

"Hey, gang, monster attack East Side" Cap

"Got it" Hawkeye

"Coming" Stark

"I'm going to Wakanda" Black Panther

"Not the time" Nat

"I'm coming, East Side? Easy" Me

"No you're not" Nat

"Let him come" Strange

"Why?" Stark

"There's over 400" Strange

I grab my armour and shoved it on. I strapped my belt with Stormbringer, slipped Riptide in a pocket and tossed on my hoodie and vapor traveled there. When I arrive, a horde of monsters are engaging battle with the Avengers. Nat and Clint were very capable. Strange was using his magic. The mortals can see all this and Cap is making sure they get in buildings. Stark is up in the sky with Thor lasering monsters. I dodge, hack, roll and stab repeatedly. Hulk was lumbering about bashing monsters reminding me of Tyson.

It was over in a matter of minutes and it was getting darker by the minute. They all looked happy to see me and I had just about enough energy to vapor travel to Camp before passing out onto my bed.

Next morning, I talked to them a bit before going for breakfast. I wolfed down some blueberry muffins and pancakes with blue Coke. I had missed camp food although food at the tower was great.

"Where weren't you at dinner and campfire, Percy?" Annabeth asks as I walk to the arena.

"None of your business ," I answered sharply.

I catch up with Clarisse since she didn't betray me.

"Prissy, why is your moves slightly different to ours?"

"I don't think so maybe because I'm better Boar head," I reply.

"How dare you," she growls but then I hear something in my earpiece.

"Perce where the f***ing hell are you? We need you" Hawkeye

"Language" Cap

"What" Me

"Rare monsters I've never encountered them but there's well over 100," Hawkeye

"I'll try to come but I'm in the middle of something" Percy

"Clarisse take class for me. I gotta do something," I whistle and Blackjack takes me.

I grab my armour and stuff for battle and ride out_. Where to boss? Dunno, New York for the moment._

Annabeth sees me and yells something that I can't hear but I just give her a glare back.

"Cap? Cap! Where are you?" Me

No answer.

I complain about how annoying that he doesn't answer when I'm trying to help. _Up more Blackjack._ I pray to Zeus he doesn't kill me. I don't see anything. I soar to Starks Tower and run down a floor.

"Jarvis! Where is Stark?" I yell

"I don't know Sir his suit just crashed."

"What about the others?"

" I don't know except Mr Barton and Mr Strange still have their trackers( the trackers are attached to our earpieces). He is somewhere in Canada."

I take Blackjack and fly up when Annabeth soars up on another pegasus.

"Annabeth, what do you want?"

"Percy, however much you hate me, there's an attack on Camp Jupiter. We need to help them."

"I'll come as soon as humanely possible get the campers and go. I need to save someone," I soared towards Blackjack who huffed _I deserve 3 doughnuts after this. You got it buddy._

When I get to Canada even from where I am, I can see the fight scene, Nat, Cap, Tony, Bruce are being dragged out of sight. I rush after them but they're long gone. Dr. Strange is passed out , he obviously got too tired and I pull him onto Blackjack's back and flew up. _Boss, there's Hunters on our right. Go there._

I land in the middle of their Camp to meet Phoebe who looks surprised and lets me through to Thalia.

"Thals, did you see the monsters?" I ask.

"Sorry, I have a hostage to interrogate." She replies.

It was Clint. His stuff was taken away and he seemingly glared at all the Hunters.

"Thalia, that's my friend. Let him go. If he did something wrong, he didn't mean it. Clint, you ok, bro?" He has bruises and cuts all over him.

"I'm ok Percy. Nat, Cap, Stark and Bruce sure as hell aren't. Is Stephen ok?" he says as he receives his weapons.

"Clint, we're gonna go back to the tower and patch up. We'll think what next later." I think for Mrs O'Leary. She bounds out of a tree and licks me happily.

"Hey, girl. Clint, take Strange to the tower. Ms O'Leary go to Starks Tower please. I'll vapor travel there and Blackjack can go home alone can't you?" _Sure, boss. _Blackjack flies off while Ms. O'Leary runs off I vapor travel.

_Clarisse POV_

Prissy is gonna have to watch out next time he comes to Camp. He hands me the lesson and runs off. Annabeth gathered us up and we' re on our way to Camp Jupiter.

_Captain America/Steve Rogers POV_

I have no idea where we are or who our captors are. We're all here except Strange and Clint. I heard a faint crackling from my earpiece but they ripped it off and tore it to pieces. I could hear Stark mumble those were new. I hope Percy got the message.

_Hawkeye/Clint POV_

Percy stumbled into the room to see us on the couch still dizzy from travelling with his pet hellhound. First, he healed me with some water and gave me some ambrosia and nectar. Percy healed Strange with water but he or I have no idea how he heals so we laid him on a spare bedroom.

"Percy, the monsters were like all the rare ones, I think. Bull man, snake heads, multiple headed thing, gorgons, dragon things and squealing pig. Thanks for saving me back there, I thought I was gonna be gutted by those girls," I croaks.

"You need to rest. I'll talk to Fury and some other Avengers for reinforcements. Stat here, Jarvis will notify me of anything. Those monsters were the Minotaur, Hydra, Drakon and Kampe. Study some Greek mythology when I'm gone. I also need to go somewhere so," he tosses me a tablet and attaches a small device to his earpiece.

"How?" I mutter.

"Made a detour to Stark's lab. Got this device to connect with J." He grins cheekily and I wonder if the kid's also somehow related to Hermes. He smiles and disappears into the elevator.

_Percy POV_

I took Blackjack to California where Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were battling the usual hordes but with over 2000. I jumped in next to Frank and Reyna who were like 'Sup when I landed in. I quickly killed monsters and all the leaders both armies met in a group.

Frank, Hazel because she could, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and me.

"Your campers can stay for the night," Reyna said and Frank agreed.

"We'll help out in rebuilding," I put in, "but I gotta go so bye."

I vapor traveled to the tower and briefed Fury of the situation who said he'll get S.H.I.E.L.D agents to the area and track where they've gone although I have a good idea where. I checked in on Strange who seemed much better while Clint was in the archery range. I didn't disturb him due to an earlier threat.

"Anybody except Clint and Strange can you answer?" Me

"Perce" Spiderman.

"Hey, could you get to tower ASAP." Me

"T'Challa? Thor?" Me

"Hi, Percy. What is it?" Thor

"Cap, Nat, Stark and Bruce have been captured while I was at Camp. I was kinda forced to go. I got a distress call from Cap but they were gone. I have Clint and Strange with me and Spiderman on his way. Get here please," Me

"Scott?" Me

"Hi, I'm on my way from Wakanda with Shuri" Black Panther.

"Thanks T'Challa. Scott? Carol? Falcon? For gods' sake anyone?" Me

"Percy" Nat

"Wait is that you Nat?" Me

"Yeah, I had my gear in my pockets while fighting." Nat

"Thank gods. I've collected as many people possible and in the process. Thor, Black Panther, Shuri, Spiderman on their way. Is everyone ok there?" Me

"I think. Cap and Bruce are in a different cell while I'm stuck with Tony. He's like a child. He says get Falcon and Thor. What of the demigods?" Nat

"Hey, Percy?" Nat?" Scott

"Hi Scott get to the tower now. Get any other Avengers you find. I heard Falcon lives near you? Get him and you here." Nat

"But I thought you were captured?" Scott

"I have my stuff idiot. Meet Percy, Clint and Strange there. Hurry." Nat

"Ok, Nat, stay put and tell Tony to shut up" Me

"Got it" Nat

"Wanda? Ok any female Avengers" Me

"Coming" Shuri

"Yeah ok Carol, Valkyrie or Wanda?" Me

"Percy, I'm literally here except I'm stopped by the receptionist. " Carol

"Ok" Me

I turn to Jarvis, "Tell the receptionist to let everyone up,"

"Yes, sir" he answers.

I pace in the living room as Hawkeye leans on the table having replenished his arrows.

"You guys are so noisy I was tempted to rip out my earpiece," he grumbled as he downed a Coke.

"Sorry, where's Strange?" I answer.

"Coming, he was contacting someone," Clint answered.

Doctor Strange swept in giving us a nod and taking a water. The elevator opened to reveal familiar faces. Wanda, Shuri, T'Challa, Peter, Scott, Carol, Thor, Valkyrie, Falcon and Wong. They all greeted us and positioned themselves around the table.

"Guys, I have a good feeling of where they are. I'm taking a small team in with me to get the four and get out. The remainder will be in the perimeter and I will alert you if there is trouble. I'm taking Clint, Peter and Strange. Scott, you'll be scouting ahead of the team's entrance. The rest stay put. The demigods are incapacitated with an attack so are unavailable," I plan ahead.

We crash for the night and head off early. I borrow some cars in the basement and we take them to Alcatraz. The prison where we found Briaries. Scott turns miniscule and goes ahead. He tells us exactly where both cells are. Clint has his bow drawn, Peter with his web slinger and Strange with his magic. I with Storm Bringer. We creep along hiding in the shadows when Kampe comes near. We eventually reached Tony and Nat's cells. They looked terrible. Both had cuts, bruises, gashes and visible broken arms or legs. Peter and Strange helped up Tony who had a broken leg and a broken jaw. Nat had broken her other arm but was otherwise not that bad. We decided to go back out and leave the injured with backup.

"Coming out" Me

"With who" T'Challa

"Clint and Stark" Me

"Shuri, Falcon, Carol and Wong take them home" Me

"Got it" Falcon

"Cool" Shuri

We got out safe and undetected and they took a car and drove out with Nat and Tony. We headed back in. This time, we weren't so lucky. Kampe spotted us so Peter and Clint kept her busy while me and Strange kept going to where Scott was. I sprayed acid on the iron bars and they broke on easily.

"Cap, you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Bruce got knocked out. Where's everyone?" Cap replied helping up Bruce who had a concussion.

"They're all outside, Tony and Nat already sent home." Strange explained as we walled back to wear Peter and Clint were.

"Guys, take everyone out. I'll deal with the monster," I uncapped Riptide and charged towards Kampe who probably recognised me. Clint stood next to me and fired some arrows. Strange used his magic. We all ran out and Scott and Peter took Cap and Bruce into a car while we finished off Kampe. Thor used his hammer to eventually kill her.

When we got to the tower, Bruce and Stark were in the medical bay while Nat and Cap seemed to fare better.

_Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff POV_

Thank gods Percy got here in time. Carol disappeared to somewhere while Wong and Strange also returned to wherever they go .Valkyrie and Thor returned to Asgard. Scott, Peter, Shuri, T'Challa, Wanda, Carol and Falcon remained.

We all just crashed for the night and Shuri was making us some new earpieces. Percy told Fury who seemed glad we were all back.


End file.
